


Overactive

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa licked his lips excitedly and wriggled into a better position on the bed. He had managed to filch Rei’s scarf on account of having accidentally “forgotten” his that morning. He pressed the soft fabric against his nose and mouth and breathed in deeply, delighted to find that the Rei’s smell clung onto the fabric. Nagisa exhaled happily and shifted his feet again on the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overactive

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/93956139963/overactive-rei-nagisa-nsfw).
> 
> If you would like to commission me, [please see here](http://www.algidwind.com/commissions)!

Nagisa licked his lips excitedly and wriggled into a better position on the bed. He had managed to filch Rei’s scarf on account of having accidentally “forgotten” his that morning. He pressed the soft fabric against his nose and mouth and breathed in deeply, delighted to find that the Rei’s smell clung onto the fabric. Nagisa exhaled happily and shifted his feet again on the mattress.

With his eyes closed and the scarf still on his face, Nagisa let his right hand slowly drift down between his legs, where he ran his palm against his inner thighs before moving it to the hardening bulge in his pants. He lifted his hips and started to rut against his hand, a tiny smile on his lips as he turned his neck to nuzzle the pillow he was resting on.

He started to imagine.

He thought of Rei’s eyes and soft smile—the smile that he gave Nagisa when he was happy and the blond was quiet. The turn of Rei’s lips, which matched the gentle curve of his eyebrows and sparkle of his eyes, burned into Nagisa’s mind. He imagined the wisps of dark hair which framed Rei’s face and quivered when he got too excited. He liked the sweep of his bangs, which the taller boy never seemed to be able to tame.

As he fondled with his balls through his pants and boxers, Nagisa brought up the image of Rei’s large and rough hands. He would easily be able to hold Nagisa’s cock in them and jerk him off to completion. Nagisa always liked his hands, which looked so strong and wonderful. And capable of completely wrecking him.

Nagisa let the scarf sit by his face while he used his left hand to trail down his neck and tug off his school tie. Clumsily, he opened the first few buttons on his shirt and rubbed his chest and collarbone while his right hand continued to slide up and down his cock.

They weren’t just his hands anymore. They were Rei’s. Their touch was firm and bold, delicious in a way that left Nagisa shivering and gasping softly. He swallowed and shuffled his pants and boxers off. Now, his lower half was completely bare, and he had his socked feet planted firmly on the mattress as he teased himself.

He took a second to glance on the bed, where he had left out a few supplies. Nagisa quickly snatched up the tube of lubricant and uncapped it to pour some onto his hand. He hastily warmed it up before taking ahold of his red cock and pumping it. A lusty groan tore from his throat as he pleasured himself. His other hand pushed up his shirt to reveal his nipples, which he rubbed and pinched at.

Now, it was Rei’s mouth that was on him. The tender lips that he had imagined before were stretched into a smile as he hovered between Nagisa’s quivering thighs. Low whispers ghosted over his sensitive cock. Words like “Nagisa-kun” and “beautiful” purred over him, and the blond felt heat curl in his stomach as he perfectly recreated the timbre and quality of the taller boy's voice in his mind.

Slick noises squelched from his hand as he squeezed the tip of his erection, his thumb slipping over the smooth head and slit. He ran his fingers along the underside of the stiff length, trying to imitate the sensation of a mouth going up and down on him. It wasn’t enough. It would never be when it was just his hand, but the pleasure was still sticky-good, and he thrust shallowly into his own fist like a horny little slut.

Nagisa shivered, his breath tight and suspended. He remembered to breathe again. He was Rei’s little slut though. He’d beg and cry for more with no shame, because what was there to be ashamed of when his body so honestly craved to be fucked and devoured?

Greedily, his fingers went past his balls and over his own entrance, which was dry and waiting. He slicked it up hurriedly and bit his lower lip. The angle was wrong, so he reached from behind instead. He had done this before so many times already, crammed his slim fingers into his tight entrance until he was full and fucked himself that way.

Sometimes, it was face-down on the mattress, sometimes it was on his back like he was at the moment.

He curled his digits impatiently, already two fingers in. Nagisa swallowed again, squirming and adjusting his legs as he felt his smooth walls and stretched himself out. He knew where his sweet spot was and kept pressing on it while he loosely fisted his cock in his left hand. It was always a little overwhelming and distracting to masturbate on both ends, but he simply whined and concentrated on how good it felt.

If it were with Rei’s fingers, he’d be stretched out much more. The taller boy’s digits were so much thicker and longer than Nagisa’s, as the blond had discovered the multiple times he had placed their palms together and compared.

Nagisa craved the rough burn of calloused fingers in his ass because even three of his didn’t feel like it was enough.

He wanted more. He wanted to feel like he was getting stretched to breaking by Rei’s beautiful, stiff cock. He had seen it more times than he could recall, since they changed together all the time in the locker room. Sneaky little peeks were slipped in whenever Rei didn’t bring his towel to his front fast enough, his limp cock nestled between his coarse hair, just waiting to be tugged to hardness.

Nagisa reached deeper in himself as he imagined kneeling in front of Rei’s soft member and being able to wrap his fingers around it and lap at its head until it twitched and started to swell. Rei would have a high blush and a hand in his blond hair, his breath loose and shaking. And the more excited the taller boy would get, the faster and bigger his length would fill out and stand up.

Right now, Nagisa wanted nothing more than to have his mouth fucked by Rei’s stiff dick until he choked. It would be great to have Rei’s musky smell in his nose and bitter taste in his mouth as the taller boy held his head still and thrust in wildly. Nagisa wouldn’t even care. He would just keep sucking and licking, letting saliva and precum drip down his chin as he swallowed everything that was given to him. And once he sucked Rei to completion, he’d let the taller boy push his thick length as far as he could into his throat and swallow everything like the cumslut he was. Then Rei would pull out, and he’d eagerly suckle on the wide tip and kiss it until clear stickiness smeared across his mouth like lewd lip gloss.

When his imagination got a little too vivid, he let out a throaty groan and pulled his slick fingers from his ass. Blearily, he reached for the large vibrator next to him. As he tried to catch his breath, Nagisa uncapped the lube again and started to rub a generous amount onto the toy. He swallowed to wet his mouth while stroking the vibrator’s sides, feeling the soft, jelly-like texture. Clear lube dripped off it as he prepared it for his hole.

After a few more strokes, he deemed it lubed up enough and brought it between his legs, where he rubbed it against his stiff cock and turned it on its lowest setting. He sucked in a deep breath and moaned loudly as the vibrator stimulated his sensitive length. Nagisa bucked and rutted against the toy, imagining that it was Rei’s cock he was fucking against.

Warm lube and precum dripped down the underside of his erection as he continued to tease himself until he was twitching hard and about to blow his load. Hastily, the blond switched off the vibrator and took it away from his cock. His tight muscles relaxed as he slumped back down on the bed, not having realized that he had arched hard off the mattress in pleasure. Nagisa’s entire body jolted as he tried to come down from his high.

He licked his lips again. His hole was still waiting to be fucked raw.

Nagisa wriggled and stretched to get the kinks out of his back and knees and settled down comfortably on the sheets again, this time holding the toy by its tip and handle in order to ease it into his ass. He pushed a finger or two into his hole to make way for the tip of the vibrator. Slowly, he began to insert it.

He hummed and moaned as he was stretched apart by the huge toy, breath short and lower lip pinched between his teeth.

In his mind, he chanted Rei’s name over and over again, the shadow of the taller boy looming over him as he carefully shoved himself into Nagisa’s tightness. Behind the black of his closed eyelids, Nagisa conjured up the image of Rei’s concentrated expression: his furrowed eyebrows, partly opened mouth, and sweaty brow. He created dialogue for Rei to whisper to him as he filled him up.

Nonsensical shushing, reassurances, and groans spilled from Rei’s lips. Once in a while, his imaginary Rei would kiss him on the temple and tell him to _relax_ and _breathe_ , he did, and the dildo sank in deeper. He let out a startled cry and arched up, his throat working as his hole swallowed the thick toy eagerly. Soon, he had taken it in all the way. It burned and hurt, but he relished in it.

Now, Rei was praising him and kissing him all over, telling him how good he was for taking his cock and how hot and tight he felt.

Nagisa squirmed and clenched his hole around the vibrator, breathing hard as he peeked between his legs, where only the handle of the toy could be seen. His own cock lay heavy and hard on his stomach as it dripped out precum.

Carefully, he relaxed and pulled the dildo out again, gasping as it dragged against his skin. Almost immediately, he rammed it back into himself, crying out senselessly as it squelched and filled him up. Nagisa hastily switched the toy on and squeaked pathetically as it vibrated deep in his hole. His cock strained up and bobbed in arousal as he continued to fuck himself.

His breath was harsh and sharp as he pushed and pulled the vibrator without break. He grabbed Rei’s scarf again and shoved his nose into it, the fabric sticking to his face as he whimpered. Rhythmic, wet noises joined the constant hum of the vibrator, and Nagisa punctuated the air occasionally with his own cries of pleasure.

He purposefully rubbed the tip of the fake cock against his prostate and let it sit there as it vibrated. His thighs shook and twitched at the stimulation, and Nagisa kept it there until he couldn’t handle it anymore and had to pull it away. Immediately afterwards, he resumed fucking his tight hole.

The humming grew stronger as Nagisa bypassed the second and third settings on the toy and went straight to max. His cock jumped violently and spurted out obscene amounts of precum as the dildo shook in him. Nagisa couldn’t hold his voice back now and kept crying out.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, _Rei_ -chan,” he keened, throat dry with all the gasping he had been doing. Sweat lined his forehead and he felt incredibly hot everywhere as he wildly shoved the dildo into his ass with both his hands.

Rei was calling him a good boy with a tight voice through his thrusting, making sure to ram into Nagisa’s prostate every single time, and the blond was nodding blindly at the husky voice in his mind. He was a good boy, and he wanted to cum so badly.

His ass was stretched to breaking around the large toy, and he kept urgently thrusting it in and out of himself. Every time he pulled it out, he whimpered at the emptiness and moaned once it was rammed back into him.

He moved his hands faster and drove the vibrator further into himself until it wouldn’t fit in him anymore. It was so deep, but his hole was too greedy. Nagisa’s toes curled into the sheets as pleasure built up in him and threatened to suffocate him. His entire body was ready for release.

Rei’s voice was hard to hear in his head over the loud vibrating and the sloppy sounds of his ass getting fucked red and raw, but then he was grabbing his own cock with his hand and crying out wantonly. It jerked and twitched between his fingers, and he was being overwhelmed with too much stimulation. Nagisa crammed the huge toy into him just _so_ , and he was done and past the point of no return.

Bright spots flecked behind his eyes as he cried out and let his cum shoot out from his cock. He was too disoriented to continue thrusting the vibrator, so he kept rotating the toy and pressing it against his sweet spot hard. Rei was cumming with him too, his voice strained as he moaned and gasped his broken name into his ear. Nagisa was calling out Rei’s name, though he had trouble forming the right syllables through the staggering pleasure of orgasm.

His whole body was shaking and spasming as he dirtied himself, his cock spurting out string after string of cum without any signs of stopping. Nagisa’s stomach and chest were covered in his pleasure, and the warm, sticky mess only dripped off him as he pumped more out from his slit. He throbbed and shook throughout the entire time, mind-blowing relief sweeping over him as the pressure he had built in himself released itself.

Not until he started to get sensitive and raw did Nagisa take his dirty hand from his cock and shakily switch off the vibrator. He left it stuffed in him though, his fucked ass clenching around it involuntarily in orgasmic bliss. His hole felt numb and hot from having been stimulated so much. His thighs twitched too, and an occasional sharp twinge made him jerk his hips up.

Nagisa moaned contentedly as he let go of the handle and let the toy sit in him while he tried to recover. He ran his sticky palms against his inner thighs warmly, careful to avoid his sensitive cock. His fingers wandered up to his chest, where he rubbed absently at the globs of cum which collected there. The blond hummed sleepily and let his head loll to the side where the scarf lay while he played with his own pleasure.

He had no doubt that he looked like a mess right now. His hair was sticking to his forehead and neck, the front of his body was glistening with trails of cum, and he was completely exposed due to how his legs had splayed out after he relaxed them. His nipples were pert on his flushed chest, having been teased to stiffness by the blond’s cum-covered fingers. Nagisa’s spent cock was on his stomach, covered with lube and his own wetness, and the dildo was still firmly lodged in him. He reached down to feel the lubricant which lined the rim of his stretched hole. The blond could only imagine how he would look if he pulled out the dildo.

A huge grin was still on his face when his breathing finally settled down to more-or-less normal.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Nagisa didn’t even flinch.

“Sorry for making you wait, Nagisa-ku—”

Nagisa lazily raised his head from the bed to peer between his legs and giggled. His entire form was put on display for the shocked looking boy standing at the doorframe of his own room. He still looked a little damp with his hair wet and a towel around his neck.

“Sorry, Rei-chan,” he slurred out hazily. “I couldn’t wait for you to finish showering.”

The expression on Rei’s face darkened as he stepped into his room and shut the door.

“Nagisa-kun, you know this means I’ll have to punish you now,” he said.

He whimpered and groaned as Rei settled himself between Nagisa’s legs and started to devour him with a kiss. Nagisa wrapped his weakened arms around his boyfriend’s neck and gasped.

“Oh god, yes, please,” he moaned happily as the dildo was roughly yanked out of him.

After all, no matter how wonderful his imagination was, there was nothing quite as perfect as the real thing.


End file.
